


🦄Kidnapped🦄

by Thora_Birch



Category: Hocus Pocus (1993)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1993-07-16
Updated: 1993-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thora_Birch/pseuds/Thora_Birch
Summary: Dani gets kidnapped by The Sanderson Sisters What will happen? Will Billy and Thackery be able to save her?
Relationships: Max Dennison & Allison Watts, Thackery Binx & Dani Dennison





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abigail_Cowen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/gifts).



Dani is enjoying a nice quiet night in her bed reading a book, but she falls asleep fast, the book is back on the table, cause Allison put it on the table when she went to check on her, she closes her door and heads to her room she shares with Max, they both get into bed and fall asleep. 

Binx is sleeping on a mattress that is on the floor a little further from Dani's bed. Meanwhile, the Sanderson Sisters are flying towards the house so they can kidnap Dani, use the potion on her, just not kill her but make her weak so she will never recover.

Winifred makes a hole in the screen big enough to walk in and take Dani without waking her up, she is still sleeping and doesn't know what's going on, they fly away with her.

While everyone is sleeping, they arrive back at the cottage with Dani, she tries to kick them but Mary carries her to the chair, sits her down and ties her up, so she can't escape.

"It doesn't matter how young or old you are, you sold your soul, you're the ugliest thing that's ever lived and you know it!" Dani said.

"Ah…you die first!" Winifred said.

Dani sits back with a huff. Winifred takes a bite of her tongue and spits it into the cauldron.

"‘Tis ready. Pry open her mouth!" Winifred said.

"Gladly!" Mary said.

Mary and Sarah walk over to her, Sarah holds her head and chin while Mary pries open her mouth.

"Come on, open your mouth! Open up. Ow, she bit me!" Mary said.

Winifred has the potion on the spoon, walks over to her, Mary and Sarah, open her mouth, sticks the spoon in, has her swallow it.

Dani looks at them angrily and starts to scream, Mary walks over to her gagging her so she can't talk or scream, she heads back over to Sarah and Winnie. Dani is still exhausted but with what happened to her earlier she falls fast asleep.

They start sucking her life, making them younger but they don't kill her just make her weaker than she already is. She now lays her head back on the chair unconscious.

Meanwhile back at home, they are still sleeping, and don't notice Dani isn't there, Binx wakes up, stretches but goes back to sleep since he didn't get enough sleep, both him and Dani were having alot of fun that they didn't sleep so he's making up for it, he hopes Dani is okay cause if she isn't he's gonna get revenge on the Sanderson Sisters for hurting her badly. 

Max and Allison are sleeping and dreaming about getting married, going on their honeymoon and adopting a child so Dani has someone else to play with besides Thackery. 

They are really excited they have been waiting since they first met, now their dream is finally coming true. 

They will finally have a happy ending like they should have when they first met but that didn't happen cause they had to deal with the Sanderson Sisters and helping Binx break the 300 year spell that was casted upon him as a black cat. 

Now that the spell is broken he is back to his human self and got a second chance and now lives with the Dennison's. Dani always knew he was with her ever since they first met.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani is still at the cottage with Mary, Sarah and Winifred. Will she ever wake up or stay unconscious?

Back at the Sanderson Cottage, they are dancing around cause their plan worked, but they still have to figure out what else to do to her, since she can't fight back they will make sure of that no matter what they do to her, it won't be pretty for her when they get done with her, they don't want to kill her, just hurt her for calling Winnie ugly.

While they are planning what else to do to her, Dani finally wakes up, she tries struggling to get free and talk but she can't she realizes she's tied to the chair, gagged, and weak cause they sucked her life, making them younger but to her they are still ugly, and they know it.

Winnie stops dancing, and notices that she is awake, she walks over to her, gets close and starts touching her face with her nails, scratching her cheek hard making it bleed, then she licks her other cheek tasting fear, Dani winces in pain but is still weak and going in and out of consciousness.

After Winnie is done she walks back over to her sisters, Mary goes next, she walks over and starts to poking her and giving her cuts then she walks back over to them, Sarah goes last and starts playing with her hair and has fun with her even though she is in and out of consciousness she cringes and tries to kick her, but Sarah gives her bruises on her face arms and legs.

After she is done they decide to rest while Dani is hurting and hopes someone comes to rescue her, she can't take the torture anymore, she tries not to cry.

Meanwhile. back at the Dennison house, Binx wakes up, does his routine, brushes his hair and teeth, gets dressed, heads downstairs to make them breakfast, so they can figure out what to do today.

He get's the food and drinks on the plates and in the cups puts them on the table waiting for them to get up so they can eat.

Max and Allison wake up, do their routine, brush their hair and teeth, get dressed and head downstairs to eat breakfast. They look at Thackery and see that he's worried about Dani.

"I remember, sleeping in Dani's room with her I fall asleep fast but I know she was reading a book then fell asleep" Binx said.

Max and Allison look at him.

"it's not your fault, you were sleeping none of us knew that the Sanderson Sisters were coming for her and took her back to their cottage doing god knows what to her" Max said.

"We have to get her back i can't stand the thought of loosing her to them" Binx said.

Allison looks at him and smiles.

"Maybe Billy can help you get her back safe and sound" Allison said.

Thackery gets up, heads out the door, starts walking to the cemetery to ask Billy to help get her back and get rid of the Sanderson Sisters for good. He won't stop until dani is back home with him safe and sound.

To be Continued in Rescued


End file.
